Mer-Gekko!
Mer-Gekko! is the 12th episode of Season 47. Summary Gekko gets jealous and tries to make himself half-merfolk after learning that his cousin Aquafish and his father are half-merfolk, but then learns that he might have a bit of merfolk inside him when he discovers mermaid powers he inherited from his late grandmother. Plot The episode begins at PJ Masks HQ where Aquafish and Wolfboy are seen helping the PJ Masks and Luna Girl fend off Romeo and Robot, who are attacking from underwater in the moat; however, things are getting a bit tricky on land so Aquafish and Gekko decide to go underwater to stop them as they put on their space suits and dive down into the deep, where they confront both Romeo and Robot, and swim to battle them, but just then, Robot breaks the cousins’ helmets and the two hold their breath just as Aquafish opens her eyes with shock: she can still breathe, but how she thought, just when she sees that Gekko isn’t breathing when his helmet is being flooded! Quickly, Aquafish swims towards him and pulled out from his pocket the milagras, then wraps it around his chest until Gekko flicks his eyes open and is able to breathe underwater, just as he looks up to Aquafish and thanks her, and to his surprise, she replies that he's welcome. Hearing her talk underwater makes Gekko ask her how she is breathing underwater, but Aquafish replies that she doesn't know, but they'll have to figure that out later after they beat Romeo and Robot. A few minutes later, Robot and Romeo have been defeated and inside HQ, Aquafish explains to her friends about how she was able to breathe underwater without gills when she saved Gekko after her helmet cracked and sprung a leak. It’s like she was half-mermaid or something, or maybe, Gekko believes, she is. PJ Robot then decides to do some DNA analysis to see if Gekko's theory is right as he does so, but right after taking Gekko's DNA analysis, and a few seconds later, PJ Robot finishes the analysis and says to Aquafish that she is fifty percent merfolk, just like her father and her uncle. Then Gekko asks hopefully and excitedly if he's half mermaid too, but sadly, PJ Robot tells him that he is zero percent mermaid and only one hundred percent mermaid, just as Aquafish slightly giggles while Gekko becomes frustrated when hearing that, but then brushes off and decides that’s fine by him, even though Catboy can hear the little tone of jealousy in his friend's voice. After Gekko has cooled down, Owlette suggests that they should go home to bed now since they've had a long night, and all four agree and say goodnight. At his house, Gekko has transformed back into Greg just as Glider and Lionel wake up to see that their owner has a sad smile on his face. Lionel and Glider climb out the tank to say hello to Greg and ask him what is wrong and if the mission went well, but Greg just replies with a fake smile that the mission did went well but something else happened and he will rather not explain it. Suspicious, Glider wants to know so he gives Greg one of his glares until finally, Greg gives up as he explains that Aquafish is half-mermaid and he’s not. After listening to this, Glider and Lionel feel sorry for their owner, but Glider concludes that maybe there might be a little bit of mermaid in Greg, and Lionel agrees with a nod; however, Greg doubts that, but as he goes to bed, he wonders if Glider is right about having a bit of mermaid in him, but proclaims to himself quietly that he’ll make himself half mermaid like Angel, by seeing Lucinda the midnight witch tomorrow this afternoon. The following day, Greg is seen at Lucinda’s house and inside, Lucinda asks in surprise "Your cousin is what?", as Greg repeats to her that his cousin Angel is half-mermaid, and so is his dad, but he’s not as it’s the reason why he came to ask the midnight witch if she can make a potion or cast a spell to make him half mermaid. Lucinda at first isn't sure if making someone half-mermaid is easy, but she's determined to try. As Lucinda gets to work on making a mermaid potion, Greg gets her some ingredients: shed mermaid scales, zest of dolphin tears, aquamarine dust, algae, and fresh pick kelp as he helps her put them into the cauldron. Later, the potion was complete as Lucinda hands the elixir bottle of it to Greg, then gives him a warning as the potion’s effects will last until midnight. Greg gives her a thumbs up and runs out. Villain Motives * Romeo and Robot: To attack the PJ Masks’ HQ from underwater * Ursula: Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of a sketch by KatiAmel on Deviantart. * Angellica/Aquafish and Travis Greene are revealed to be half-merfolk. * Greg discovers mermaid powers inherited from his and Angellica’s late grandmother. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 47 Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Angellica/Aquafish Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Rivalry Category:Inspirations Category:Art-inspired episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes focusing on Ursula Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 47 images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:PJ Masks images